Turning Point: Reaching The End
by FlamesofDeath017
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia has a childhood of being abused up until now that she's a teenager. Because of her abused childhood. She grew numb. She smiles and laughs with her friends in Fairy Academy but when it comes to the feeling of Love and affection, she's nothing. She haven't felt the feeling of Love or Affection. But up until when exactly will she feel unloved? Until Rogue comes that is
1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

Hey guys! So, I decided to write another RoLu and please do review. Tell me what you think about the Prologue or give me ideas to make this story favourable to you. Thank you :D

_Summary:Lucy Heartfilia has a childhood of being abused up until now that she's a teenager. Because of her abused childhood. She grew numb. She smiles and laughs with her friends in Fairy Academy but when it comes to the feeling of Love and affection, she's nothing. She haven't felt the feeling of Love or Affection. But up until when exactly will she feel unloved? Until Rogue comes that is_

* * *

**H****er cheeks are STAINED**

**With**

**TEARS that NEVER came.**

* * *

Shouts of despair and pain could be heard throughout the big halls of the mansion. Incessant shouting and crying could be heard. Shouts of pain, agony, despair, and anger. All of it came from a teenage female.

In one of the rooms, a girl with Golden locks with deep brown eyes could be seen tied up to a metal pole as a man from behind her hits her with a piece of wood.

She was none other than the heiress to the Heartfilia family. The princess of their family and their pride. The Lucky "Lucy" of the Heartfilia's.

But with such a scene, nobody would think that _this _was Lucy Heartfilia. But she was.

Tears trailed down her cheeks as she clutched the pole to which she was tied to, pleading for the man to stop with all the abusing. She was bleeding. Cuts and Bruises and Permanent Scars were found in her body as she cried and cried.

Nobody would have thought that she was a battered child. No. They wouldn't even think otherwise.

Not with a smile as wide and sincere. Not when she always seems to be so cheerful around her friends. Not when she has everything in her hands. And absolutely not, when she has a perfectly kind and loving Father by her side.

**But they were wrong.**

What they were seeing was the mere façade of the Blonde girl every time she goes to school. She was cheerful and happy, **yes**. Why wouldn't she? When she has loving friends like them.

But they were absolutely wrong when they said that she had everything in her hands. She was rich, yes. Her family is one of the wealthiest but she never had a decent meal in home compared to the meals she had in the Academy. She never had a good dose of sleep but she never shows it to her friends.

A Father? A Kind and Loving Father? She doesn't know what that means. Lucy Heartfilia grew up without a Mother by her side. Her Mother was gone, lost.

Not dead. **No**.

She left her. All _alone_ with her Father. But she wasn't allowed to call Jude Heartfilia as her Father instead she calls him in the honorifics as 'Jude-sama' Once she brings up her Mother or mistakenly calls her Father she gets a beating.

Lucy Heartfilia was numb. She fakes a smile and a laugh but her Heart was made of Ice and Stone combined.

She could never Love. She would never Love because she believes that the only thing that Love bring was Pain and More Sadness.

Not until she met _him _

This is a Story about how she Lived as a Child.

A Story About Lucy and Her Friends

A Story about Reunion and Forgiveness.

A Story about Forgetting and Living On.

And most of all…...

This is a Story about How she, Lucy Heartfilia, learned to Love Again.

How she began to Love _Him._

* * *

_Preview:_

**"You are just like your Mother! Selfish and Arrogant." **

**"Lu-chan! How are you?"**

**"Better than Ever, Levy."  
**

**"Lucy, if you need someone to tell your worried your free to come by and tell us okay?" **

Next Time on Turning Point: Reaching The End = My Pillars of Support

* * *

**Author's Note:**

I Loved how I ended that. I don't know about you guys, though. I know that you think that this Prologue sucks but please do review and Follow

I bet you know who I was emphasizing as HIM right? I mean this is a Prologue. Hints hints hints~

Haha. Well, Please do Review!


	2. Pillars of Strength

Hey Guys! So, here's the update and if there's any questions please do not hesitate to ask. Okay? I'll be happy to answer your questions.

So, here is the update!

_Reviewers will be thanked at the End of The Chapter._

* * *

**Fear is not "Evil" **

**It is to know your own weakness. **

**If you know your own weakness people can become strong and gentle.**

* * *

~~~ Normal POV ~~~

The clicking of heels could be heard in the long marble hallways. There stood in the middle of the long hallway was a girl with long Blonde hair with her brown eyes beaming with bitter happiness. She clutched onto her bag and continued walking the long hall.

"Lucy-sama! Are you okay? Has he done it again?" A woman at the age of eighties ran towards the Blonde.

"It's Fine, Peppeto-san. I am used to all of it, anyways. Who wouldn't be? I mean he started doing that ever since I was 5. Let's deal with it. I won't know true happiness, in this world." Lucy said bitterly as a bitter smile emerged on her face.

"But Lucy-sama! How your Father is treating you is completely wrong! Who would beat up their own daughter?!" The old woman said as she hugged the Blonde.

"I'm sure that I'm not the only one, Peppeto-san…..but if I am the only one who has a life like this then I envy the others. Good thing I have friends, ne?" Lucy said as she laughed bitterly.

The old woman continued hugging the Blonde until they heard a door closing harshly tearing the two apart from their reverie.

"Lucy-sama. Go! You need to go, now!" The woman said while ushering the girl to the gates.

"Thank you, Peppeto-san! Good Bye!" Lucy said as she ran away from the big mansion.

"Layla-sama, where are you? Why would you leave us without a word? Is this the Life you wanted your daughter to live? Come back, Layla-sama." Peppeto muttered to nothing in particular as she quietly walked back to the Mansion.

* * *

**Affection? Love?**

**Such words does not apply to the Princess in the Lone Castle.**

* * *

*~~~~~~* Fairy Academy *~~~~~~*

Lucy entered the school gates with a smile, her brown eyes shining due to the sunlight's bright rays. Quickly running off to the cafeteria she spotted a girl with blue shoulder length hair and hazel eyes, who was, at the moment scolding a guy with black hair and red eyes.

"Levy!" Lucy called out as she ran towards the girl.

"Lu-chan? Lu-chan! You're finally here, what happened? Your later than usual." The bluenette asked with worry, thick in her voice.

"Really? Sorry! My Father just talked to me about some Family things. It's nothing really. Haha! Don't Worry." Lucy said as she waved her hands in front of her face.

"It must be hard, neh? Being a daughter of one of the wealthiest man in the country. But I bet it's fun!" Levy said as she giggled and held her Best Friend's hand.

"Y-yeah. It's Fun. Ve-very Fun." the Blonde answered, her cheerful tone dying.

_'If you consider getting beaten up almost every night fun. Then I guess it is.' _Lucy mentally thought, fighting back the tears she smiled cheerfully.

"Oh, Hi Gajeel! Didn't knew you were there." Lucy greeted the male with multiple piercings on his face.

"Hey there, Bunny Girl. You blind or something? Of course, I'm here." Gajeel said as he snickered.

"Gajeel! Stop that!" Levy said as she hit the male with her fists.

"That hurts, Shrimp. Hurts. Very, very much." Gajeel said sarcastically as he gripped Levy's arm.

"S-so, I see that you guys are busy. I'll be leaving you to whatever business you have." Lucy said with a mischievous grin as she eyed the couple.

**~~~ Lucy's POV ~~~**

Quickly leaving and dodging their wails of protests, I scurried of inside the Academy's premises. Well, Gajeel and Levy aren't really a couple but we all know that sooner or later those two will finally be together. Of course, only if one of them can muster up the courage to finally confess, which will probably take longer than any of us want.

Mira is already writing down a plan in her notebook.

Love, huh? Unfortunately, I never had even a pint of Love before. Ever since I was a kid, I was mistreated. My Father would always hit me with a piece of wood or throw bottles of empty beer or champagne at me, effectively wounding me with the broken pieces of glasses that will later fall on the floor.

I never saw my Mother. The only thing I know about my Mother is her name and that she looks exactly like me, only older. After she gave birth to me, she left me alone with my Father, who's mind is only set on work and money.

How the maids treat me at home... It's pity. I know it's pity. After all, who could love a battered girl?

No one. Exactly. No one.

So, to heal up the permanent scars and deep wounds. I fake a smile but I'm not saying that I'm a fake to all my friends. I appreciate all of them but I know that if they find out what my childhood is. They'll shun me away, leaving me alone in a corner. Alone and Unloved.

Pity. Is all they feel towards me. Not love.

But what is Love? Does it really feels good, as they say it is? Is it really worth it? Is it different from pity? But they say that Love also Hurts and I don't want to get hurt. But they say Love is worth trying because it will give you a reason to live. Is that all true?

But friends. _Nakama_. I have plenty of them!

There's Erza! She has long red hair and brown eyes. She's the student council president in this school with the help of the Vice-President, Jellal Fernandes. Don't tell her I told you but she has a crush on Jellal since childhood! What's a crush? Anyways, she's very strict but when it comes to her Friends she's very fun to hang out with. Just don't and I mean **DON'T TOUCH HER CAKE**! She gets very scary if you touch her cake. _Very Scary._

Then, there is Mirajane! She's very kind and sweet but she can get very scary too. She has long silver hair and blue eyes! She's the eldest of the Strauss' siblings. Very protective when it comes to her sister and brother. She was known as _Mira The Demon _but nowadays it's different. She said she let go of that name since it's uncomfortable. Crazy when it comes to matchmaking and couples.

Lissana, she's Mirajane sister. Looks just like her sister only her hair is shorter and she's really fun to hang out with.

Cana, She has long, brown hair, that reaches down to the middle of her back, with the shade varying from time to time, sometimes it's bright brown, then black, and ultimately plain brown. Cana has a great love, bordering on addiction, for alcoholic drinks, so much so that she is often seen drinking directly from a large beer barrel.

Then there's Juvia! She's a girl with blue locks and blue eyes. Speaks in third person and thinks that I'm her Love Rival! How could I be her Love Rival? I don't even know what Love is! She's very a sweet person and she always think about other people first other than herself. Just DON'T fall for HER Gray-sama. She can do horrible things to you. I swear.

Then there's Wendy! She's the youngest among us. She has long blue hair and brown eyes! She has a cat with her that talks! Can you actually believe it? A cat that talks! Her name was Charles, I think. That cat was cute, alright but that cat can be a little rough around the edges if she wants to.

This people, My Friends. Are the source of my strength. I'm happy when I'm with them but there are still some moments wherein I always fake a smile. Their my pillars when I need to pour out my sadness. They told me that but I can't... I can't bring myself to tell them about Me. Lucy Heartfilia, the Battered princess of the Heartfilia's

**~~~ Normal POV ~~~**

On one of the cafeteria's table was a brunette who was currently drinking on a bottle. A bottle full of wine. Although, non of the students or teachers noticed since the bottle was a container of an Iced Tea beverage. Taking another drink on the bottle her eyes' fluttered towards the Blonde who was currently talking to her phone.

"Luccchheee! How about you come here instead of talking to your phone, like an idiot!" She said loud enough for the whole cafeteria to hear.

"Ca-cana! You don't need to say that so loud." The Blonde said her face red from embarrassment.

"Oh c'mon! You know you still Love me, right? No one can hate me." The brunette said with a grin.

"Whatever. Anyways, where's Erza and the others?" Lucy asked quickly dodging the question.

"Right behind ya!" Cana simply said with a snicker.

Lucy turned her head and saw the Erza and the other's smiling and waving towards her. She spotted Juvia waving at her although her eyes were somewhere else. Lucy followed her eyes and like her hunch, she was staring at Gray, who was once again, missing his shirt.

"Lucy! I have something to tell you! It's important! Very, very important!" Erza said as she dragged the Blonde away from the table.

"My, my. It seems that Erza has a date if she's acting like that."

"About time! She and Jellal has been shying themselves for far too long!" Cana said as she drank her bottle of _juice_

"Juvia thinks that Erza is too nervous. But Juvia is happy for Erza. Juvia only hopes that Love Rival doesn't steal Gray-sama away from Juvia." The bluenette said as she stared at Cana.

"Your too tense, Juvia! We all know that Lucy doesn't like Gray. She hasn't even have a crush. And when we tease her with someone we can't even see a blush on her face." Lissana said as a frown emerged on her face.

"Do you think that Lucy-san is fine? I mean anyone would probably flustered, right?" Wendy said as she pat Charles head.

"Yeah, like how you blush when Romeo is around you!" Cana teased as she pointed the bottle at Wendy.

The group of females laughed when they saw Wendy's deep red face and laughed harder when they caught Romeo looking at the Blue haired girl who blushed a deep shade of red.

"So, Erza, why did you dragged me away again?" Lucy asked.

"Lu-Lu-Lucy, I...I...ha-have a-a date! With Jellal! What should I wear?" Erza said while stuttering.

"Let's decide together then, After class." Lucy said with a smile.

"O-okay. A-anyways, have you heard about the new student?" Erza asked with a smirk.

"I don't like that smirk on your face and No. Is it a girl? Or a guy?" Lucy asked, clear confusion on her face.

"**HE **is a male. A transfer from Saber Academy actually." Erza explained.

"Oh, like Sting, Minerva, Yukino, Rufus, and Orga?" Lucy simply asked.

"Yes. Like Sting." Erza said with a mischievous glint on her eyes.

"Okay." Lucy answered back, monotonously.

Just then a woman with pink hair and onyx eyes appeared out of the room with a guy with black hair and red eyes. His face, emotionless as he followed the elderly woman.

"Thank Goodness! Lucy, can you tour this new student around the Academy. I can't happen to find Erza or Jellal." The woman said with a frown.

"But Erza is-" Lucy stopped midway as she turned her head to see no one in particular beside her.

"I mean... I'll be happy to, Porlyusica-san." Lucy said as she forced a sweet smile on her face.

"Thank you. Well then, I'll leave him at your care."

Porlyusica said before leaving the two teenager's alone with a tense atmosphere between them.

"I'm Lucy Heartfilia! Nice to meet you! So, let's start the tour then, Mr?" Lucy said with a smile.

"Rogue. Rogue Cheney. Nice to meet you too."

Lucy simply nodded and shaked his hand with a smile on her face.

_Who knew that the day they met was the moment where everything will turn upside down? _

* * *

_Preview:_

**"Rogue, buddy!" **

**"Roguuu~" **

**"Oh shit! You're Rogue?"**

**"No Shit Sherlock."**

_Next Time on Turning Point: Reaching The End = ROGUE CHENEY_

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Okay~ Not the best chapter that I ever wrote but believe there was some chapters that I wrote in different categories which are more worse XDD Before, of course.

Please do tell me what you think about it and Suggestions are MORE than WELCOME :DD

_I would like to thank the Following:_

_Kitsune-Dark-Knight_

_Psyka_

_Guest_

_crazyforanime001_

Thank you Very Much! and I hop to hear more from you in the future :DD


End file.
